The present invention relates to mattress construction and a manufacturing process for a mattress that facilitates placement of the various mattress components before the mattress is closed by sewing.
Generally, mattresses are formed with a mattress central portion surrounded by a mattress border construction. The mattress central portion may include a series of coil springs connected together, which can be enclosed in fabric pocket. Such springs are also referred to as Marshall springs. Alternatively, the mattress central portion may comprise polyurethane or latex foam layers or synthetic or natural fibers, optionally in combination with springs. To provide sufficient support and to make the mattress more robust, mattress manufacturers have introduced mattresses with a foam-encased innercore that gives greater edge support. The foam edge is typically glued to a support layer and the coil unit is joined to the support layer by a border wire and hog rings. At least the sleeping surface of the mattress is typically covered with a quilted fabric.
When manufacturing the mattress, the innerspring unit is typically attached to a lower border wire and that border wire is joined to the support layer. The foam edge is glued in place around the innerspring unit. The quilted fabric is then attached to side panels by sewing.
Although such mattresses and manufacturing processes work well, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for manufacturing mattresses that are easier to manufacture by enabling an accurate and secure placement of the various mattress components before the mattress is closed by sewing.